


I believe it's time for me to move forward

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Self-Harm Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cutting, F/M, Self Harm, platonic, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't going to add on to this, and it kind of came sudden. This time Sammy is here to help you for any Sam girls. I know how much the first one has helped. I hope you like it.  This is a part two to the original.  They Are Nothing But Baby Scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe it's time for me to move forward

“ Y/N, what did you do?!” Sam gasped as he quickly rushed to your side. You were standing there in the middle of the hallway, holding your wrist as you tried to keep yourself from bleeding all over the bunker. You would have been successful sneaking off to clean up if Sam hadn’t have came out of his room just as you were about to pass his door. 

You messed up tonight, big time. Not only have you been hiding what you did yourself during the night from the Winchesters, again,  but you had gotten worse. Open wounds turned to gaping wounds rather quickly over the past two months and it became harder to hide. You were even skipping out on vampire hunts, which are your favorite; to keep yourself from getting their blood mixed in a wound.   
  
They had noticed that it was vampires you were skipping out on which then you had to come up with a lie, the bought it thankfully knowing vampires were a hard topic for you.  
  
Tonight was particularly hard for you, it was the anniversary of your parents death and you were having a hard time coping with it. You went down and grabbed one of the boys blades before heading into your room for the night. Again  you and Dean stopped sleeping together since he got the mark. He changed, and you didn’t like it, at all. You know longer knew him so you decided friendship would be a lot easier. You were both heart broken by it, but its whats best for the both of you.   
  
You and Sam began getting closer, more of a sister brother vibe than anything else and you loved it. You actually hung out around the bunker and read books. Occasionally sharing breakfast. Dean wasn’t jealous, he knew you two were friends and it made you feel a lot better knowing someone was here for you. Sam noticed the scars on your arms on several occasions, you knew that, but he never said anything, and you knew Dean kept the promise for him not to tell Sam, ever. He just found out on his own.

\--  
  
You tried thinking about Dean, and Sam as you held the blade to your wrist. How they’d cry, and beg you to stop, but tonight you couldn’t let them guilt trip you into stopping. You pressed down as hard as you could underestimating how sharp the blade was and slid it diagonally across your wrist. “Fuck.” You hissed out when you saw how bad it was, you needed to go to the hospital, no doubt about it.   
  
And that’s when you ran into Sam, he cupped your face making you look at him, terror in his eyes as he asked you what you did. His voice was muffled, everything was so goddamn muffled. You saw the darkness start to creep up from the corners of your eyes and before you could warn him you collapsed limp against his body. 

\--

You woke to the sound of faint beeping, not wanting to open your eyes just yet you were too tired, besides you probably have another case tonight and you didn’t want to go on it.   
  
Sam saw your lids move and he knew you were awake, “Y/N?” He asked and you opened your eyes, sitting up and gasping when you saw you were in the hospital.You glanced to your throbbing wrist and started crying.

“Hey hey, its okay.” Sam said as he got up from the hospital chair, puling you into a hug. “You’re okay.” You closed your eyes and embraced the feeling of his warm arms around you, “Dean’s on his way, he’s worried himself sick about you.”   
  
You pulled away and looked up to Sam, eyes full of regret and sadness, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. You don’t have to be sorry.” Sam told you gently as he pushed back your hair from your face. “Why didn’t you come to us about this?”  
  
“Because I promised Dean I would try to stop and I didn’t have the balls to tell him I broke my promise.”  You told him sadly.  
  
“I wish you would have, Y/N we love you, so much and we don’t know what we would do if we were to loose you. Your family, Dean needs you, I need you, Charlie, and Cas need you. “  
  
“I know, I’m sorry Sam.” You sobbed, and he held you close again, “I want to stop. I really want to this time.”  
  
“Then we will help you.” He told you as Dean stood in the doorway, “Thats what’s family’s for .” He spoke.  
  
You felt the hospital bed dip and smelled the familiar scent of motor oil and leather, it was Dean, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the back of your head, “Everything Sam said is true, and we’re gonna help you.”


End file.
